The invention relates to a method for cultivating and rearing potted plants and a planting system for this.
It is known to rear ornamental plants and treelike plants in pots. The more or less larger pots of plastic material, clay or likewise are filled with a suitable substrate before a cutting, seed or bulb is inserted.
Many ornamental plants and also various treelike plants are reared with the so-called high stem culture. This requires a constant pruning of the side growths so that the growth energy is directed to the main growth. This method of rearing is protracted and entails much energy expenditure.
From DE 37 30 666 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,351 it is known to insert plant tubes into the substrate filled in a plant pot. The tube is likewise partly provided with a substrate in the lower region for receiving the seed or a cutting. The plant tube has the job of laterally supporting the high growing plant and to give it a shape which it would not assume without such a tube.
From DE 27 44 143 there is known a method for cultivating plants and a container for carrying out the method with which a seed or a cutting is inserted into a container provided with holes. The container with the sprouting plant is applied into or on the ground, wherein the roots grow out of the holes of the container into the surrounding substrate.
From DE 42 15 401 there is known a device for rearing and keeping plants with a low or lacking ability to stand on their own. The device consists essentially of a tubular hollow body which is inserted into a plant pot which at its upper end is open and comprises lateral openings at the upper end. A cutting is arranged at the height of the substrate in the plant pot within the hollow body so that it must grow upwards within the hollow body. The roots may grow into the substrate in the plant pot via lateral openings in the lower region of the hollow body.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,440 it is known to arrange a tube in a plant pot which is provided with lateral openings. The tube is closed at its lower end and above is provided with a funnel-shaped part. The tube and funnel-shaped part are surrounded by a permeable material for example moss. Water is filled into the tube. By way of this the atmosphere around the tube is supposed to be supplied with damp air and the plants externally creeping upwards on the tube are moistened.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,771 it is known to place a tube into a pot. The tube is filled with a substrate and serves for holding a creeping plant from which aerial roots may grow into the inside of the tube via openings.